1. Field of the Invention
The draftsman's triangle of the present invention relates to drafting instruments and particularly to combination instruments for drawing angled lines and for providing guide means for freehand lettering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of lettering guides, lettering templates, and the like, are available for use by draftsmen. Adjustable triangles and protractors and fixed-angle triangles with various combinations of corner angles are also available. Also, there are many versions of triangles which have holes permanently arranged therein and which offer a means for drawing lettering guidelines for various heights of letters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,404 is illustrative of a triangle modified to provide adjustable means for lining or crosshatching with equally-spaced lines.
Taking all of the prior art of which applicant is aware into account, there is no lettering device available which provides adjustable vertical and horizontal guide edges for rapid freehand lettering and which does not require drawing guidelines. The provision of such a lettering device thus becomes the object of the present invention.